1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to height measuring devices, and particularly to a height measuring device for measuring a height of a workpiece relative to a jig so that height inspection results for the workpiece can be obtained and indicated.
2. Description of Related Art
Workpieces may be installed in a jig for machining automatically. In order to insure precise machining of the workpiece, a machining height of the workpiece needs to be configured at a proper height relative to the jig. An incorrect machining height of the workpiece may be caused by an improper size of the workpiece. Workpieces are visually inspected in the jigs to make sure they reach the proper machining height. However, it is time consuming to visually inspect whether the workpieces are at the proper height.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.